


I miss you 3000

by sanbaobei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbaobei/pseuds/sanbaobei
Summary: where jisung misses chenle so much...
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	I miss you 3000

* * *

**"ah, Jaemin-hyung, please come with me to the convenience store~"** Jisung pleaded Jaemin with his puppy eyes.

Jaemin smiled and sat up from his bed. He spread his arms to Jisung.

**"Give me a hug first, my Jisungie~"** Jisung scrunched his face.

**"Hyung! Stop it!"** Jaemin just laughed and spread her arms wider, teasing Jisung.

**"Fine! I'm just gonna go ask Jeno-hyung instead,"** Jisung stormed out of their room and went to the other room.

He opened the door only to see Jeno and Renjun cuddling each other on Jeno's bed.

**"Jeno-hyung and Renjun-hyung, are you really doing this with Jaemin-hyung next door?"** Jeno just smiled and nodded.

**"Jaemin-hyung! Jeno-hyung and Renjun-hyung are cuddling!!"** Jisung yelled.

Jaemin rushed to Jeno and Renjun's room, **"What the heck? Why are you making me feel left out? Scoot over. Let me join you two~"** and Jaemin somersaulted in between Jeno and Renjun.

The three laughed and cuddled together while a kid is standing beside them. Jisung facepalmed. **"Fine, I'll just go to Haechan-hyung."**

**"Jisungie~ Make sure you knock to Haechan and Mark-hyung's room before you enter okay? You might see something you shouldn't see."** Renjun told Jisung and the three hyungs laughed when Jisung blushed.

Jisung walked out of the room and decided to not disturb Mark and Haechan with whatever they're doing right at the moment.

Jisung sat on the sofa and played with the cute dolphin plushie sitting beside him. He suddenly felt sad and lonely.

**"If only Chenle is here..."** Jisung whispered and hugged the plushie.

After minutes of sitting there, he decided to just knock to the other hyungs' dorm.

He went out of their unit and went upstairs to the 127's dorm.

**"oh? Kai-hyung? What are you doing here?"** Jisung was surprised to see Kai outside of 127's dorm.

**"Jisung! Oh I was just about to ask Johnny out for coffee but I think he's asleep 'cause he's not answering my calls,"** Jisung nodded. **"Why don't we go inside and check?"** Jisung said and knocked on the door.

Jaehyun answered the door with only his boxer's on. No shirt.

**"Oh- Jisung, what's the matter?"** Jaehyun asked then hid behind the door.

**"I'm just here to ask somebody to come with me to the convenience store?"** Jisung shyly told Jaehyun. **"Okay sure. I'll just get dressed haha. Come in-"** Jaehyun stopped mid-sentence when he saw Kai behind Jisung.

**"Kai-hyung??? What brings you here?"** Jaehyun surprisingly asked Kai.

Kai chuckled. **"I was about to ask Johnny to coffee but he's not answering,"** Kai shook her phone in front of Jaehyun.

Jaehyun nodded and let Kai and Jisung in.

He then ran to the bedroom to get dressed.

**"Kai-hyung, my brother! What's up?"** Johnny suddenly appeared from the kitchen.

Kai and Johnny man-hugged while Jisung sat on one of the high chairs in the kitchen.

Kai and Johnny were chatting in front of Jisung while Jisung was waiting for Jaehyun.

**"Okay let's go."** Jaehyun appeared after a minute. Jaehyun and Jisung excused themselves from Johnny and Kai then went out.

While walking towards the convenience store, Jaehyun suddenly talked.

**"So, what were they up to that they can't accompany the maknae to the store?"** Jaehyun teasingly asked Jisung pertaining to the other Dreamies.

**"They're uhm.. busy, I guess."**

Jaehyun chuckled. **"How's dorm without Chenle? I mean, you two are inseparable then suddenly he moved to his own house."**

Jaehyun saw Jisung breathed deeply. **"Well,"**

**"You miss him, don't you?"** Jaehyun asked then they went inside the convenience store.

**"Yeah, I do, so much,"** Jaehyun rubbed Jisung's shoulders to comfort him as they get snacks and drinks to buy.

Jisung stopped in front of the ramen section. Ramen reminds him of how Chenle loves Ramen that his cabinet is full of Ramen. He sadly smiled and get 10 packs of ramen.

**"Woah, that's a lot,"** Jaehyun commented when they were paying the snacks they got.

After paying, the two went back to the dorms and Jisung thanked Jaehyun for coming with him. Jaehyun then comforted Jisung again and went back upstairs.

When Jisung entered their unit, Haechan greeted him. **"Jisung? I didn't know you went out?"**

**"Yeah I went out with Jaehyun-hyung since all of you were... busy,"** Jisung plopped down the sofa while Haechan stood in front of him.

Haechan just nodded and sat beside Jisung. He rummaged through the plastic bag full of snacks that Jisung bought.

**"You sure bought a lot of Ramen,"** Haechan commented and put back the bag.

**"I know why,"** Mark suddenly appeared behind Haechan and Jisung.

Haechan and Jisung looked at him. **"It reminds you of Lele~"** Mark teasingly said that made Jisung frown.

Jisung suddenly lied down and put his head on Haechan's lap which made Haechan and Mark exchange looks.

**"I miss him so much, hyung... I'm not used to not seeing Chenle around..."** Haechan slightly panicked when he heard Jisung's voice cracked.

Mark just stood there surprised because Jisung is about to cry. Typical Mark. Too surprised to comfort someone crying.

Haechan caressed Jisung's hair and rubbed his back. **"It's okay... he told us he would visit from time to time right?"**

**"Yeah right. But it's been over 3 weeks and he's still not visiting us. He probably doesn't miss me or any of us at all..."** Jisung cried in Haechan's lap.

Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun heard Jisung crying in the living area that made them get up out of Jeno's bed.

Jaemin mouthed _"what happened?"_ to Haechan. Haechan answered and mouthed, _"He misses Chenle."_

Jaemin made a sad face and approached Jisung to comfort him. Jeno and Renjun stood beside Mark and thought of an idea.

Jeno whispered to Renjun, _"let's call Chenle,"_

Renjun nodded and pat Mark's shoulder. _"Mark-hyung, let me borrow your phone for a while, mine's in the room hehe"_

Mark nodded and gave his phone to Renjun.

Renjun walked to the kitchen and called Chenle. After the second ring, Chenle answered.

**Chenle:** _What's up, Renjun-hyung?_

 **Renjun:** _Someone's missing you here. You might wanna go here now._

_Chenle smiled when he heard what Renjun told him._

**Chenle:** _I was just about to go there. I'm just picking some stuff up here in the grocery. I'll be there in a while. Don't tell him. It's a surprise._

 **Renjun:** _That's what I'm talking about! We'll wait. Take care, Lele. Bye._

Chenle ended the call and immediately paid for what he bought in the grocery store.

Meanwhile, Renjun went back to the others to whisper to them that Chenle is on his way to the dorm. Everybody smiled and opened the TV.

**"Now now, why don't we just play, Jisungie?"** Jeno offered when Jisung stopped crying.

Jisung nodded and played PlayStation with Jeno.

Haechan then pulled Mark beside him. **"Mark-hyung, you really need to know how to act accordingly when someone's crying,"** Haechan laughed then Mark just teased Haechan by tickling him.

After a while, Chenle arrived with a lot of grocery bags and a box of macarons which is Jisung and Chenle's favorite.

Jisung and Jeno with their backs against the door didn't notice the man who arrived. Renjun, Mark, Haechan, and Jaemin did. 

They all silently went to Chenle and hugged him. Mark helped him with the grocery bags while Renjun quietly sat beside Jeno and whispered, **"Chenle's here."** Jeno looked behind and saw Chenle. Chenle told him to be quiet and not tell Jisung.

**"Jisungie, why don't you play with a computer opponent first while I go to the bathroom?"** jeno asked Jisung and Jisung nodded.

Renjun and Jeno got up off their seats then Jeno went to hug Chenle.

**"That kid really missed you. Go to him,"** Jeno whispered to Chenle and Chenle nodded.

The hyungs sat on the kitchen high-chairs while watching Chenle surprise Jisung.

**"I think we should just cook food and let them catch up for a while,"** Mark said then the others nodded and smiled.

Meanwhile, Chenle quietly sat on the sofa behind Jisung because Jisung was sitting on the floor. He positioned the box of macarons in front of Jisung's face.

**"Macarons! Who bought th-"** Jisung squealed and let go of the joystick he was holding. He stopped talking when he turned his head only to see a smiling Chenle holding the box of their favorite.

**"Surprise!"** Chenle said and pat Jisung's head.

Jisung suddenly cried and sat beside Chenle on the sofa. Chenle immediately put down the box on the table and held Jisung in his arms.

**"What's wrong?"** Jisung also wrapped his arms to Chenle and said, **"I just missed you... it's been 3 weeks since I last saw you and you never texted me or called me... I thought you already forgot about me..."**

Chenle unconsciously smiled and rubbed Jisung's back. He then held Jisung's face between his hands and wiped Jisung's tears.

**"Awww, you think I can forget about you? I can't even last a day without looking at your pictures on my phone."** Jisung sniffled at what Chenle said.

**"But you didn't even text me or call me?"** Jisung asked while pouting and sniffling.

**"I'm so sorry, bubu. I'm just too caught up with some papers that I had to sign for my dad's company that I didn't have the time to contact you. but now I'm here right? So stop crying already, hmm?"**

Chenle kissed Jisung's forehead down to his eyes and to his nose then he lightly kissed Jisung's lips.

**"Stop crying already my baby bubu~~ or else, I won't kiss you anymore."** Chenle once again wiped Jisung's tears away with his fingers.

Jisung stopped crying but he's still sniffling. Chenle smiled at how cute Jisung's face is after crying. **"Your eyes get more swollen whenever you cry, you're so cute."** Chenle again kissed Jisung on the lips lightly but Jisung suddenly put his hand on the back of Chenle's head to kiss him deeper.

Chenle then wrapped his hands around Jisung's waist and pulled him closer.

After a minute or so, their lips parted and looked at each other's eyes with their cheeks flushed.

**"Promise you'll visit here often?"** Jisung asked.

**"Yes, I promise."** They smiled at each other and kissed once again.

**"Can I just take you home and live with me instead?"** Chenle suddenly asked Jisung after a long kiss between them.

Jisung chuckled, **"Don't make jokes like that, or I'll definitely pack my clothes right now."**

Chenle chuckled and hugged Jisung tighter. **"I love you so much, my baby bubu. Soon, I'll come home with you so we can live together... or I might as well go back here,"**

**"I love you too so much, bubu. It's okay, I know your mom just wants to be with you always and I don't want to take away his son from her. We can still see each other during events and when you come over right?"** Jisung said and Chenle nodded. Once again, they kissed deeply.

**"Ahem! Kids, food is ready. Might as well eat first before anything else?"** Mark fake-coughed and yelled from the kitchen which made Chenle and Jisung laugh and got up to go to the kitchen.

They walked to the kitchen with their hands intertwined and their hearts full.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i appreciate all of your kudos so much omg im cryin!! i greatly appreciate if u comment abt my work so i'll know your thoughts about it hihi thank u i luv u <3


End file.
